


Fluttering

by catbug



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, but amethyst and pearl act sort of like, how people try to be friends after breaking up, i see pearls love for rose as more idolizing and platonic, idk im gay, maybe with the barest hints of romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbug/pseuds/catbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is a difficult process.</p>
<p>just some short moments between Amethyst and Pearl, who want to love each other but don't know how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluttering

Even from the very beginning, Amethyst had been the oddity; the wild card. Pearl stared on at the kindergarten-born gem in apprehension and mild disgust, earning a frown from Rose Quartz. The small gem was taking some time to find her bearings and, much to Pearl’s disgust, seemed to enjoy the dirt of Earth more than dignity. “Why do you insist on keeping her?” the thin gem sighed. “She’s a defective, a-” Rose silenced the shorter gem with a hand on her shoulder and an earnest look. 

“That’s exactly what makes her so wonderful.” she smiled fondly at Pearl, trusting she’d learn eventually, and cast her affectionate look onto the gem nestling in the dirt.

\--

Pearl often found their newest companion resting under trees and covered in dirt. In a way, her love for the very soil that bore her reminded Pearl of their leader’s undying love for this world. She herself had a difficult time understanding, having been born in the grace of the gem empire, but as she saw flowers and grass tangled in Amethyst’s unruly hair, the lithe gem supposed it wouldn’t be too far-fetched. 

“Amethyst, come on. You can’t keep running off like this.” she began plucking leaves out of the pale purple hair as Amethyst lazily cracked an eye open to see her. “But it’s so nice out here.” her voice was uncharacteristically soft, surprising Pearl. A flush of some odd feeling fell into her chest. Amethyst tugged at the taller gem’s sleeve. “Lay down with me, you’ll see.” 

The pale gem scoffed at the absurdity of it; laying in the dirt! She opened her mouth to reject, to say they should be going, but something in Amethyst’s gaze silenced those thoughts. In that moment, her pale purple eyes held that same sort of love and peace as Roses’. Pearl doubted ever seeing the wild creature so peaceful before. 

After brushing away some of the dirt to try to make it slightly less filthy, Pearl complied. Amethyst happily accommodated her, moving an arm under her companion’s head and resting the other around her waist. The taller woman stared wordlessly at Amethyst’s peaceful face, noting the wide smile. The earth below her was warm; warmer than she expected, and the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves relaxed her in a way she hadn’t felt in years. Her chest fluttered in the oddest way when she saw her companion's serene face.

She tells Rose Quartz that finding the kindergarten-born gem was trickier this time around, hence them taking so long to return. Pearl tries to ignore the knowing twinkle in her leader’s eyes. 

\--

Stopping the flow of tears seemed such a futile task. Her reason, her purpose, for centuries upon centuries, is gone. Remembering the soft pink smile of her leader before she gave up her form seemed too painful; worse than being stabbed a thousand times. The human - who's name feels too unimportant and bitter to remember, would be bringing Rose’s child over soon and Pearl felt almost betrayed. Bitter, pained thoughts continued to plague her until a warm hand fell on her back. 

Amethyst sat herself by the taller gem, who was failing to compose herself. Her warm hand remained on Pearl’s trembling back, and if she weren’t so distraught it might have been helpful. “Garnet wanted me to check on you.” the purple gem explained, then continued in a softer voice. “We’re both worried.” Pearl rubbed tears from her face, embarrassed at her emotional display. “I’m fine.” she lied.

The shorter gem sighed and pulled her companion close, forcing Pearl to rest her head on her round chest. Pearl stopped in surprise, confusion settling on her face as Amethyst rubbed her back in a way that felt too soothing to be real. “Greg showed me this. It feels really nice, doesn’t it?” her tone sounded embarrassed. Pearl’s arms slowly and shakily found their way around the shorter gem’s waist. 

“We all miss her,” Amethyst began. “but this is what she wanted.” Pearl tightened her grip and buried her head further into her chest, wordlessly begging her to stop; she didn’t want to hear anything right now. Amethyst paused, trying to figure out how to continue her comfort. “You know, the kid’s pretty cute.” she said softly. “He looks just like her. And now, we all get to see her again, just a little differently.” 

Pearl slowly removed herself from the purple gem’s bosom, sobs no longer shaking her. Amethyst carefully rubbed tears off of the pale gem’s cheeks, worried she said something wrong. The short woman looked so ashamed of herself for not being more helpful, the pain in Pearl’s chest was momentarily replaced with fondness. She tried a smile, wanting to tell her companion that her efforts are not in vain. In that moment, Amethyst almost desperately wanted to kiss her.

She quickly shoved those feelings down; it might make things worse. Pearl settled against her once more, this time more relaxed, and let out a shaken sigh. Amethyst resolved to bring up her love at another, better time. After all, she didn’t even know how she’d go about telling Pearl that she had just wanted to kiss her for centuries. For now, she’d settle for this. Amethyst shyly pressed a kiss to the top of Pearl’s head, hoping the gesture came across as more comforting than romantic. “Cry as long as you want to. I’ll be here.” she offered.

Pearl felt warm in the shorter gems arms, and she couldn’t help but remember that moment centuries ago where they laid together in the warm dirt, shaded by the trees. The same feeling from all that time ago stirred in her chest once more, fluttering and threaten to overshadow the pain. “Thank you.” the pale gem responded, unsure of what else to say.


End file.
